Since its technical invention at the beginning of the 19th century, photography has made great strides until the present day. Ever more sensitive photochemical processes that initially only permitted black-and-white and later colour photographs, have now been largely replaced by digital photography, in which the image information is generally recorded by light-sensitive electronic sensors, so-called CCD sensors. The sampling rates of the CCD sensors used today in digital cameras is high enough to also record moving pictures, that is to say videos, with any suitably programmed digital camera.